


I'd Love to Kill You With A Glance

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Is Done, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drabble, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Inner Thoughts Of An Angry Asexual, Mini Cope Fic, Sex Repulsed Alastor, Violent Thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: How many times does he have to snap his own neck before a certain someone finally gets the hint?----Alastor does not appreciate having his personal space being constantly invaded.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	I'd Love to Kill You With A Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this drabble. I have been feeling too tight and uncomfortable in my own skin lately and Alastor is a great muse. And the fact that we're both similar in some ways (besides you know, being a cannibal and a serial killer demon in hell) makes me feel a bit better.

Alastor prides himself on not being easily ruffled. While he doesn’t have the patience of a saint, he could admit to himself that it takes a while for him to actually lose control of his emotions. After all, there’s nothing _uglier_ than giving your enemy the knowledge and satisfaction that they were able to claw underneath your skin.

Despite this, he can also concur that he has a specific button that for the past few days has been pressed in repeatedly, over and over again. It was frustrating as it was ridiculous.

How many times does he have to snap his own neck before a certain someone finally gets the hint?

~~Twelve times; he has broken his own neck twelve times. Maybe the thirtieth time would be the charm?~~

Ears picking up familiar footsteps, Alastor sees the vain of his existence from the corner of his eye, his hackles subconsciously rising as the grin that was plastered on his face tightened, the muscles of his jaw and the corner of his mouth stinging in a distracted manner.

Angel hasn’t noticed him yet but he’s no fool; it’s only a matter of time before he spots him; before he proceeds to undress him with those sharp eyes, and attempt to reach out and **touch** him. And with that knowledge, his stomach knots itself in dreaded expectation much to his abhorrer.

If there’s anything he despised more than non-consensual touching, it was the sensation of him losing his strong control over his instincts and his personal feelings.

He does not appreciate the feeling of discomfort. He does not enjoy the way his skin itches, the feeling of having ants crawling underneath his skin—the urge to gorge at his skin—when he feels his eyes roving over his body.

Like a piece of meat.

No.

Like an _object_.

And lastly, he does not approve of the way the other demon made him want to **_hide_**.

How dare he… How dare he make him feel this way?

Make him feel vulnerable. Make him feel _human_.

The last person that made him feel like this was when he was alive and so helplessly young…

No. Not again.

Never again.

He was going to reinforce boundaries. He needed to remind Angel two simple yet old rules.

Look but do not touch.

Stare but do not covet.

Yes, Angel just needed a reminder. A push…

Turning his gaze towards Angel, he tilts his head to the side, not paying mind to the ominous creak the bones of his neck lets out.

Yes…A reminder.

He’ll start off by _ripping_ _out_ Angel’s **eyes** and **_forcing_** **_them_** down his **throat**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
